


Role of a Lifetime

by LiesandJintrigue



Category: VIXX
Genre: Idol Taekwoon/Actor Jaehwan, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, fake dating au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2019-10-22 07:43:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17658773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiesandJintrigue/pseuds/LiesandJintrigue
Summary: Lee Jaehwan aka Ken is a struggling actor. Five years in the business with only bit parts to show for his efforts. Dreaming of stardom, Jaehwan waits for the opportunity for his big break.Jung Taekwoon aka Leo, mega superstar idol who is loved by fans but known for having a somewhat cold personality off-stage. Wanting to break into acting, Taekwoon finds that his reputation has put him at a disadvantage when no one wants to risk working with him.Taekwoon's company concocts a perfect plan to warm up Taekwoon's image: show his soft side in a relationship.When they cast Jaehwan as the boyfriend, Jaehwan sees that this job offer just might be the one that brings him the fame he craves.





	1. Casting Call

“Ok, we'll call you,” the PD smiled as he shook Jaehwan's hand. Jaehwan beamed back, so sure he had made a positive impression that he would get a callback. He headed to the van where his manager sat chain smoking, waiting for Jaehwan to finish his audition. As Jaehwan approached, the manager's phone rang with a text and he glared at the screen through the smoke that surrounded him.

 

“Hyung-nim, I think I did really good this time. I felt like I really embodied Kang Do-hyun!” Jaehwan chattered, tossing his bag into the backseat.

 

“Yeah? Well they didn't think so, they just said they're going in a different direction,” the manager explained, waving his phone in Jaehwan's face. Jaehwan sat with his mouth agape, stunned. He'd barely made it out of the building before they shot him down.

 

“That's a new record,” the manager noted as he put the car into gear and left the parking lot. Jaehwan slumped down in his seat and stared out the window. All he'd ever wanted to do was act but he'd been unlucky. Five years in the business and he'd had nothing but background character roles. He watched in sullen silence as they made their way back to the company.

 

“There's rumors  of a different kind of role floating around the industry.”

 

“I already told you I'm not doing porn, hyung,” Jaehwan pouted at his reflection.

 

“It's not porn this time. It's….complicated. Actually, the acting department manager wants to speak to you about it when we get back. Try not to act like a kicked puppy when you go to his office.” 

 

“But hyung-nim, acting is my  _ job _ ,” Jaehwan joked, flashing a smile. The manager was unimpressed and shot him a dead eyed look in the rearview mirror.

 

Jaehwan stuck his tongue out but said nothing further, choosing to spend the rest of the ride dozing off. When they made it back to company, his manager quickly ushered him to the head of the acting department’s office. He was given strict instructions of “absolutely no pouting or aegyo”.

 

“Might as well ask me not to breathe,” Jaehwan muttered under his breath.

 

Jaehwan was not overly fond of the acting department director. Back when Jaehwan was fairly new, the company had its annual reviews of the talent, he had made the mistake of imitating a mosquito. It had not played well with the department head. Since then, Jaehwan had tried to stay off the man's radar so he wondered why he was being called on specifically. When Jaehwan entered the office, the director had his chair turned to face away from the door in the dimly lit room.

 

“You wanted to see me sir?” Jaehwan called from the doorway.

 

“Lee Jaehwan. Stage name Ken. Twenty-six years old. Special abilities include…. _animal_ _imitation_ and singing. No major roles to date. Interesting.” The director turned his chair slowly and Jaehwan saw he was holding his portfolio. His heart sped up, his nerves on edge.

 

“So tell me Jaehwan, are you ready for your first break out role?” the director smiled at him, tossing the portfolio onto desk.

 

“More than anything, sir.”

 

“Have you heard of the singer Leo, Jung Taekwoon? Of course you have, you'd have to be dead not to since he's everywhere on the airwaves these days. Well it seems he wants to enter the acting world as well. CFs, musicals, maybe even a movie who knows.” The director waved his hand vaguely.

 

“That's good news for him, his popularity would probably increase but…” Jaehwan trailed off.

 

“But what's that got to do with you? Yes, well you know there's rumors among the industry that Leo is a cold fish. His variety show invitations are less than zero and his camp wants to change his image to seem more relatable. That's where we- where you come in.”

 

Jaehwan was starting to get a sinking feeling about this whole meeting. Was he going to have to play mentor to this Leo to teach him how to be likeable? The rumors about the man were well-known that while he was undeniably talented, he wasn't the friendliest.

 

“Sir?”

 

“They asked us to provide someone from the acting division to play out a public romance. We in the acting department settled on you. You've been here long enough to have earned first pick but you've also got nothing to lose,” the director explained, steepling his fingers.

 

_ And completely expendable if it goes wrong. _

 

Jaehwan pressed his lips together in a tight line. This job sounded like it was something cooked up by some drama writer. But it also smelled like opportunity if played right.

 

“What's in this for me?” Jaehwan asked, sitting forward in his chair.

 

“Leo's company has agreed to pay for our cooperation in this  ‘production’. You'll be compensated as well of course. Also, think of the exposure you'll get,” the director smiled greasily. Jaehwan chewed on his bottom lip in deliberation. Leo  _ was _ highly popular despite his prickly persona. If Jaehwan's name was attached to the singer’s, it would undoubtedly gain him some fame. If he managed to pull this role off, he could be raking in job offers. 

 

“How long would I have to play loving boyfriend?”

 

“The initial contract asks for one full calendar year plus an additional few weeks to wrap up the story with interviews and such. There's an amicable break up at the end so neither of you look bad. I've already given your manager a copy of the itinerary; you can look over it later.”

 

Jaehwan was already nodding. He could play this role in his sleep. One year was nothing compared to potential pay off.

 

“I'll do it.”


	2. Cold Reading

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taekwoon and Jaehwan meet for the first time just like any other couple: In a conference room with their managers present to negotiate contracts. A loving relationship is formed.

Taekwoon pretended to be asleep in the backseat, earphones firmly lodged in his ears as his manager carted him to his schedule for that morning. The weather was dreary and damp, making an old soccer injury flare up and bother him. It made him irritable so as soon as he had left his building that morning, Taekwoon had tuned everything out. He tried to ignore the twist in his stomach at the thought of what the meeting he was attending meant.

 

Months ago he had expressed an interest in acting to his manager and suddenly his company was throwing him at every director possible. There had been a lot of hesitation and doubt on the director's end. Taekwoon was untrained and untested and no one wanted to put their production in the hands of a rookie. Or, at least, that's what his manager had told him. Taekwoon knew that it was more likely that his reputation had once again preceded him and the directors thought he would be too difficult to work with. He cracked an eye open to watch a few raindrops slip down the window. He'd much rather be at home in his studio where he could work on his composing but instead he was about to be trotted out like livestock up for sale.

 

Somehow his company had the brilliant idea to hitch his wagon to another actor, no one famous, he'd certainly never heard of this Ken, but an actor nonetheless. The idea was to play out some kind of public love affair and the resulting media frenzy would garner some acting roles. It didn't make sense to him why he couldn't just do a few CFs and go from there but his manager assured him that the focus group findings showed his fans wanted to see him in a relationship. He felt somewhat relieved they didn't make him pick a female actress, as things were going to be awkward enough.

 

Taekwoon let out a long suffering sigh and closed his eyes again. It was about to be a very long day.

 

_ ☆☆☆☆☆☆ _

  
  


_ I'll do it. _

 

The words echoed in Jaehwan's head as he slumped down in his chair next to his manager. He may have been a bit hasty in accepting the acting department manager's offer to work on the ‘Jung Project’ as they were calling it, but “act now, regret later.” had always been Jaehwan's M.O. He checked his watch for the third time, his nerves making him fidget. They were supposed to he meeting Leo- Taekwoon, he reminded himself- and his manager but the singer was already forty minutes late.

 

“Hyung-nim, I'm going to go to the bathroom,” Jaehwan announced, bounding out of his chair and out the door before his manager could reply. He wandered through the halls of the building, trying to find the restroom with little success. Management had arranged a private meeting on neutral ground so neither of them would be seen at the other’s company. They wanted Jaehwan and Taekwoon to meet quietly first and hammer out details before the project went public. Unfortunately, the neutral meeting place meant Jaehwan had no idea where he was and nothing seemed to be marked. After a bit of trial and error, Jaehwan finally found the restroom. There was someone using the facilities when Jaehwan walked through the door. A man with a broad back and inexplicably long legs was using the urinal right in the middle of the row of three. Jaehwan hesitated before approaching. He wasn’t shy but it was awkward to piss next to strangers.

 

“Excuse me, I need to-” Jaehwan began, shuffling next to the stranger. The man turned his face, his eyes wide, surprised to see anyone else in the bathroom.

 

“Hey, you’re Leo! It’s nice to meet you, I’m-”

 

“How dare you?” Taekwoon asked, his eyes narrowed into slits.

 

“I’m sorry. I- Wha-?” 

 

“I’m on a private schedule right now and you shouldn’t be here. A real Kitt- uh  _ fan  _ would never do this. Shame on you,” Taekwoon scolded Jaehwan. He zipped his fly and stalked over to the exit.

 

“I’ll have security keep an eye out for you from now on,” he warned before slamming out the door.

 

Jaehwan stood stunned, his mouth hanging open in surprise. He stood in shock for another minute before he realized Taekwoon had finally arrived and he had better get back upstairs. He quickly did his business, washed his hands and dashed back to the meeting room, cursing under his breath.

 

☆☆☆☆☆☆

"Where is this actor you were supposed to bring?" Demanded Taekwoon's manager. Taekwoon had entered the room to the two managers already facing off across the meeting table. Ken's manager looked flustered and ill prepared to do battle with Taekwoon's more polished agent.   
"I apologize Leo, he just stepped out for a moment. He must be coming back soon," apologized Ken's manager, turning to kowtow to Taekwoon. Taekwoon shrugged folded himself into a chair. He didn't want to drag this meeting out but maybe they'd call the whole thing off if the other guy didn't show up.

  
"We can't believe you are making us wait like this,” Taekwoon's manager chides, glancing at his watch. “It's already well past the time we were supposed to start.”  Taekwoon winced, knowing they were the ones who were late first. Ken's manager managed to bite his tongue, his jaw tightening but he only nodded in agreement.

 

“We told you Leo is on a very tight schedule. We can't afford for this to happen again or we'll have to reconsider our generous offer." His manager warned. Taekwoon stared down at the table with a blank expression as he listened to Ken's manager apologize again, his voice sounding haggard. The door to the room opened behind Taekwoon and he resolved not to look.

 

“Ah, Ken, finally! We can start now. Ken, as you know this is Leo and his manager.” Ken's manager began introductions but Taekwoon kept his eyes glued to the table.

 

A large hand presented itself in front of his face. The skin was smooth and the fingers were a bit knobby and well decorated with silver rings on multiple digits. Under different circumstances, Taekwoon thought he might enjoy having those fingers in his mouth. The man next to him coughed awkwardly, still waiting. Taekwoon pushed the thought from his head and followed the arm up to look at the man's face. His mouth dropped open when he saw it was the same stranger he'd met in the restroom, a smug smile on his face.

 

“Hi, I'm Ken and I guess I'm your new boyfriend.”

 

Taekwoon scowled and glanced back at the hand still under his nose. He had really made a fool of himself in front of this man, this Ken. 

 

“Oh don't worry, I washed my hands, I promise,” Ken assured him, turning his hand over as if to prove his words. Taekwoon gave his hand a limp squeeze and went back to shooting daggers at the table. Ken chuckled and went to take his seat on the other side of the table.

 

“What's going on? Talking about washing hands?” Taekwoon's manager asked, a tight smile on his lips.

 

“I met Leo in the bathroom a little bit ago. Though I didn't peek, I'm pretty sure I didn't see him wash  _ his  _ hands but hey, what are a few germs between boyfriends right?” Ken shrugged nonchalantly. Taekwoon could have throttled him in that moment but he only hunched forward in his seat, hands clenched. The managers gave off some fake laughter, Ken's elbowing him in the ribs as he did so. 

 

“On that note, shall we get started? Leo has another schedule this evening that he'll need to prepare for so let's make this quick.”

 

It was time to get down to business. All personal feelings aside, Taekwoon reminded himself that he was a professional. This was going to be like any other job and though it was unusual in nature, he was going to crush it. His manager handed him the dossier the company had carefully constructed for the project. Taekwoon's eyes glossed over the pages as the manager began to outline the year long project, marking goals and events that were to happen along the way. Taekwoon's company was taking the lead (and footing most of the bill) on the endeavor and held the right to change the course of action at anytime. The entire relationship was planned from start to finish, including a detailed backstory on how the two had met and dated in secret for a few months before they had been (would be) publically “caught”. Taekwoon's stomach churned a little at the amount of deception that was going to be required for this job. He risked a glance across the table at Ken to see how the man was reacting to everything. 

 

Ken was reading over the dossier, taking notes and nodding along as the Taekwoon's manager droned on. Ken glanced over at him, catching him staring and gave what Taekwoon assumed was supposed to be a reassuring smile and a thumbs up. Taekwoon looked away, not wanting to seem like he was staring. 

 

“Any further questions you can direct to me, my phone and email are listed on the business card included. Now, that concludes this meeting, gentleman thank you for your time. This project is now live and we appreciate your cooperation.” Taekwoon's manager stood and clasped his hands together, signaling that it was time to go. Taekwoon gave a polite nod, trying not to seem too eager to flee the room.

 

Jaehwan and his manager stood as well, bowing as Taekwoon's manager headed to the door, phone already glued to his ear. As Taekwoon moved to follow him Jaehwan called out.

 

“See you around, lover.” 

 

Taekwoon turned red and he hurried out of the room, chased by the sound of Jaehwan's pained laughter as his manager twisted his ear in punishment.

  
  


☆☆☆☆☆☆

 

Later that night Jaehwan lay on his bed strewn with empty snack wrappers. He'd spent a better part of the evening reading webtoons and feeling sorry for himself. He flopped back against his pillows with a sigh. The dossier was on the floor where he had discarded it earlier when he had come home. He stretched out his leg to bring it closer, picking it up with his toes and dropping it next to him. Lazily flipping through the pages, Jaehwan thought about how he was going to make it through a full year having to pretend to be in love with Taekwoon. The dossier on Taekwoon read like an advertising pamphlet. It was glossy and well put together but gave no hint of warmth.

 

Jaehwan snorted. It was a lot like Taekwoon in that way. Just then Jaehwan's phone vibrated. A text from an unknown number flashed on his screen. Curious, he unlocked his phone to see who it was.

 

_ Unknown [01:22] : this is my personal number. do not even try selling it. _ __  
  


Jaehwan sat up, confused. Who in the hell was the text from and why would he try to sell their number?

 

_ Me [01:24]: Uh...who is this? _

 

_ Unknown [01:24]: it's me. _

_  
_ _ Me [01:25]: ...are you a scammer? _

__  
_ Unknown is writing... _ _  
_ __ Unknown [01:27]: ugh. I have no need to scam you

 

Jaehwan groaned. He had a pretty good idea who it was.

 

_ Me [01:29]: ...leo? _

_  
_ _ Unknown [01:29]: yes. _

_  
_ _ Me [01:33]: uh hey what's up! wait, is this allowed? the...uh "dating tips" said we can't talk like this until week 2. _

_  
_ _ Unknown [01:33]: that's unnatural. _

__  
_ Me [01:35]: right? i thought so too :) _ _  
_ __ Me [01:36]: so, how did you get my number? 

__  
_ Unknown is writing... _ __  
_ Unknown is writing... _ __  
_ Unknown is writing... _ _  
_ __ Unknown [01:40]: skilled at singing, r&B favorites, ballads too, at least there's some common ground.

_  
_ _ Me [01:41]:...are you reading my profile? _

 

 _Unknown [01:48]: you don't look like your photo._  
  
Jaehwan grimaced, recalling his profile photo from his debut day, his horrible hairstyle and bad makeup. He had worked hard to move past that awful picture and wished Taekwoon had never seen it. The polished idol was probably laughing himself sick over the photo. Jaehwan tossed his phone down with a groan. After a while his phone pinged with a new message. When he read the incoming message all he could do was blink at his screen.   
  
_Unknown [02:20]: much better in person._   
  
What? He blinked again and his chat updated, displaying the message had been deleted.  Jaehwan knew he had seen still seen it. He began wonder if he was really talking to Taekwoon or was it just a person playing a prank? Taekwoon didn't seem the type to dole out compliments to people he barely knew. Jaehwan made up his mind to ask his manager for Taekwoon's number to be sure. If it wasn't Taekwoon, then he would block this “Unknown” Another new message notification popped up.  
  
_Unknown [02:30]: you probably fell asleep, it's late. i'm at a photoshoot but my break is over. good night._

 

An ugly pang of jealousy over the singer’s schedule passed through Jaehwan's mind. He quickly pushed it away as soon as it appeared, determined not to let it bother him. He had a plan. If played his cards right, this project would help launch Jaehwan into the stardom he deserved. Soon he would be the one doing photoshoots and filmings that went on through the late hours. 

 

Jaehwan quickly cleaned off his bed, deciding to sleep like Taekwoon had assumed. He took one last look at his messages and a tiny smile flashed over his face.

  
_ The _ Jung Leo had practically called him handsome and honestly? That made Jaehwan feel like a star already.


	3. Pilot Episode

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The cat is out of the bag, as they say. Taekwoon and Jaehwan have been caught *gasp* on camera meeting up. How did that pesky paparazzi know to be there?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT: Somehow the detail about the article Jaehwan was reading got deleted? That's what I get for posting on mobile. Anyway it's been added.

Jaehwan's phone was ringing incessantly, dragging him from his sleep. With an annoyed groan he picked up the phone to squint at the time. It was only 10am on a Saturday so why was his manager spam texting him?

  
_Manager Hyungnim [10:05] You better not still be sleeping. Did you see the news? [Link]_

  
Jaehwan wiped the sleep from his eyes and groggily clicked the link. When it loaded, he was suddenly wide awake.

**Superstar Idol Leo Caught with Foreigner: Rumors Fly**

 

Beneath the headline, the article detailed how Jung Leo had been spotted getting out of a car in a darkened parking garage to meet a suspected foreigner. As Jaehwan scrolled down he saw a shot of Taekwoon looking deadly  with his back swept hair, fiercely filled eyebrows and a black face mask.

  
Wait

  
Jaehwan went back to the top of the article to check the date.

  
_Leo was seen last Tuesday in the Gangnam area…_

  
Jaehwan's pulse sped up as he jumped back down the page to see Taekwoon's photo. He recognized that look. The company had set up a whole rendezvous for them to meet and get “caught” by a local reporter who had been tipped off that a story was about to drop. He remembered being in awe at how perfectly sharp Taekwoon's eyebrows were. Jaehwan scrolled through the gallery at the bottom of the page. Multiple shots of Taekwoon looking like a downright sex god flashed across the scene before Jaehwan caught a glimpse of sandy brown hair and a large nose in profile.

  
It was him. Jaehwan was the foreigner. Another notification popped on Jaehwan's screen.

  
_Manager Hyungnim [10:20] Next time try to find the camera. The whole point is to get your face out there._

  
Jaehwan stared at the photos for a few more minutes before closing the article. Despite his name not being anywhere in the article, Jaehwan felt a spark of giddiness. It was only the beginning of the project and his face was already out there for the world to see. Ok, so half his face and they didn't know who he was but it was progress. Jaehwan's phone pinged and he looked down, expecting another text from his manager. Instead, it was from Taekwoon.

  
_Taekwoonie [10:33] Did you see the article?_

  
_Me [10:34] I did. Are you cheating on me already? Hooking up with foreigners behind my back?_

  
_Taekwoonie [10:36] I’m a man of honor._

  
Jaehwan couldn’t help but smile at the fact that Taekwoon had texted him first again. The idol was probably bored between schedules but Jaehwan liked to think that maybe Taekwoon wanted to talk to him. Then again, that kind of thinking was dangerous, Jaehwan reminded himself. They were under contract to pretend they cared for each other, like scene partners. Afterall, weren't they just playing their roles?

  
Jaehwan frowned a bit, suddenly not feeling the same excitement he had when he’d first read the article. If they were partners, shouldn’t he have been equally featured as well? His name was nowhere in sight and worse, he’d been mistaken as a foreigner. Jaehwan’s manager was right, he had to work harder to get the recognition he deserved. Jaehwan tossed his phone aside and flopped back onto his pillows, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth. He was going to have to take things more seriously.

  
☆☆☆☆☆☆

  
Taekwoon had already been up since dawn that morning when he saw the missed notification from his manager. He had just come back from the gym in his building, having completed his strict daily regimine and hadn’t had a chance to check his phone. As he drank deeply from his water bottle, Taekwoon scanned the article with mild interest. It wasn’t unusual for his name and picture to appear on these gossip sites, sometimes tidbits of information being strategically leaked by his own company for his benefit. He imagined it must be a first for Jaehwan, however, and as soon as he saw the man’s picture, he texted him.

  
_Byulbit Ent Ken [10:34] I did. Are you cheating on me already? Hooking up with foreigners behind my back?_

  
Taekwoon lifted his eyebrows in amusement at Jaehwan’s response. He wanted to point out that they weren’t really dating to begin with so he couldn’t be cheating, but he decided to play along instead.

  
_Me [10:36] I'm a man of honor._

  
_He couldn't help but to help but give a small chuckle. If he was being honest with himself, Taekwoon would admit that he found Jaehwan cute- attractive even. He supposed that’s why the company chose the young actor._

  
Though their first meeting was embarrassing and nearly disastrous, and their second was staged and awkward, Taekwoon and Jaehwan had been texting fairly regularly. It was easier for Taekwoon to text than to be on the spot in front of others, an unfortunate realization early on for the idol, but texting Jaehwan was relaxing. Taekwoon liked to hear about Jaehwan's day, which was full of going to auditions, meeting friends and just mundane everyday life situations. Taekwoon actually envied Jaehwan's freedom. His own day was scheduled and monitored  from the time Taekwoon woke up until he went to bed.

  
Checking the time on his phone, Taekwoon sighed. He had spent too much time looking over the article and texting. He would have just enough time for a quick shower before his manager came to pick him up for his next schedule. Taekwoon picked up his phone and saved the picture of Jaehwan from the article before he hurried to take his shower.

  
At the very least, Jaehwan's ear, pink with embarrassment, looked cute in the photo. 

☆☆☆☆☆☆

_Jelpi Entertainment has released the following statement: "We are looking into these claims seriously. At this point we have no reason to believe that the rumors are true and ask that Jung Leo's privacy be respected during this time. Thank you."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So these short little chapters work well so far. Future chapters may be longer as needed so please bear with me.


	4. Found Footage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taekwoon and Jaehwan's parking garage "date" revealed.

Taekwoon was scared to admit that he was nervous as he waited in the the backseat of the car. He hadn’t seen Jaehwan in person since their first meeting but every once in a while, he would find himself with his phone in hand sending messages to the younger man. Why he did it at all was still a mystery to Taekwoon. It wasn’t necessary; his manager hadn’t commanded him to and the dossier said nothing about keeping in regular contact with Jaehwan. Still, when Taekwoon had a few minutes between schedules, he’d send a quick text to Jaehwan.

 

Even as he waited in the car, Taekwoon scrolled through their chat history. He stopped on a photo Jaehwan had sent him a few days ago of Jaehwan's hand holding an iced coffee. When he first saw the picture, Taekwoon's breath had caught in his throat momentarily as he was reminded of their first meeting. Jaehwan had such nice hands and Taekwoon was still very much interested in them, especially when he adorned them with such pretty rings.

 

“What are you staring so intently at?” The manager’s voice was suddenly close and Taekwoon snapped his eyes away from the phone. His manager was leaning over to see Taekwoon’s phone with vague interest. Taekwoon angled it away with a scowl.

 

“Americanos? Really? You have a serious caffeine addiction,” His manager rolled his eyes and settled back into his seat, rapidly firing off an email.

 

“It’s not that I’m just…. thirsty…”Taekwoon muttered, turning to look out the window. He didn’t know why they had to meet in a parking garage of all places and not at some restaurant. The parking garage made things seem so shady in Taekwoon’s opinion.

 

_ "A tried and true trope of idol dating, Leo. How many times have you heard of your peers being caught in parked cars?" _ His manager had explained with disinterest. 

 

_ "Too many," _ Taekwoon had thought. So many whispered rumors and blurry candid shots of private moments. Blatant invasions of privacy and here he was staging one.

 

Taekwoon sighed and put his phone away. It had only just begun and already he was having doubts. He hoped this was worth it in the end.

 

A pair of headlights washed over the car, blinding Taekwoon momentarily. He raised his hand to shield his eyes before the offending lights turned away as the car swung into a parking spot opposite of them. 

 

"Ok, here we go. Just remember that the photographer is about ten rows over on the left. It's a long range lens but the guy promised the shots should be as crisp as if he was standing right in front of you."

 

Taekwoon blanched for a moment before opening the car door. He tried not to look in the exact direction the photographer was snapping away pictures in. He stood awkwardly shifting from one foot to the other while waiting for Jaehwan to exit the car. 

 

Jaehwan finally tumbled out of his car, tripping over some ridiculously huge Balenciaga shoes. Taekwoon's first glimpse of Jaehwan in person in weeks was of him with his mouth wide open and shrieking. Jaehwan's phone lay face down on the cement next to the car, having fallen out with Jaehwan and he crouched down next to it. Taekwoon wasn't close enough to hear but it sounded like a mixture of prayers and threats were spilling from Jaehwan's lips as he sat on his haunches, eyes closed. Finally, Jaehwan cracked one eye open and delicately lifted the corner of his phone with his thumb and forefinger, his face full of hope.

 

"Fuck, yes!" Jaehwan cried, jumping up with his phone clutched to his chest. He spun towards Taekwoon with a smile that rivaled the sun and waved his phone, screen unbroken, in triumph. Taekwoon stood there at a loss for words as Jaehwan's manager got out of the car and cuffed him lightly on the ear.

 

"Language, Jaehwan " the manager sighed. Jaehwan's full lips pursed into a pout and despite never having been a fan of aegyo, Taekwoon found Jaehwan's sulky face to be rather cute. He cleared his throat and Jaehwan's face brightened once more.

 

"Hello there lover; we meet again," Jaehwan chirped, coming to stand near Taekwoon's car. The younger man looked cozy with minimal makeup and an overly large maroon hoodie. Taekwoon's greeting came out stilted as he didn't know quite how to respond to Jaehwan addressing him as lover. Though they had been texting, seeing Jaehwan in person was awkward.

 

"Hey."

 

☆☆☆☆☆☆

 

Jaehwan was not always the happy-go-lucky, confidence in spades person he appeared to be. In fact, his overthinking had caused him many sleepless nights. As soon as he stepped out of the car at the parking garage, Jaehwan knew he would be replaying the meeting in his head all night. First his feet got tangled up in his haste to get out of the car and then he dropped his phone. It hadn't broken, luckily, because he had absolutely no room in his budget to replace it that month. Those two things alone were embarrassing enough but then Jaehwan had to go and open his big mouth. He'd always been told he said the strangest things sometimes and that day was no different.

 

"Hello there, lover; we meet again."

 

Seeing the color drain from Taekwoon's face made Jaehwan mentally kick himself at such a lame line. Taekwoon was like a skittish cat and though Jaehwan had been building up his trust over text, he feared he might have just blown it.

 

"H-hey." 

 

As suave as he looked in his black outfit and killer eyebrows, Taekwoon sounded like a teenager on his first date. Jaehwan took a  small step forward and reached out to touch Taekwoon, his movements slow as if he might spook the other man. He gently patted Taekwoon on the arm as a form of greeting and smiled. 

 

"So...lovely night for a date. I see you brought your chaperone. " Jaehwan nodded at Taekwoon's manager who barely acknowledged his presence before addressing Taekwoon.

 

"We have to stay on schedule, Leo. You have five minutes," Taekwoon's manager reminded him. The man turned to get back in the car and Jaehwan stuck his tongue out at the manager's back. The man was too coldly efficient for Jaehwan's liking.

 

"Well I guess we have to cut things short. I wouldn't want your carriage to turn back into a pumpkin before you make it home." Jaehwan quipped. Taekwoon actually smiled, and though it was gone in a flash, Jaehwan was sure he'd seen it.

 

"It was fun while it lasted," Taekwoon said in his signature soft voice. Jaehwan wanted to lean in closer to hear Taekwoon --ask him to say more --but kept his distance. He couldn't seem to eager on the first date he reminded himself. 

 

"Do you think they got some good photos?" Jaehwan asked.

 

So much for not seeming eager. Taekwoon opened his mouth to answer but before he could, his manager leaned out the window and cleared his throat.

 

"Leo," he warned, tapping the face of his watch. Taekwoon turned back to Jaehwan and gave him a long suffering smile.

 

"Pumpkins pulling out of the station," Taekwoon said. He held out his hand for Jaehwan to shake before getting into the car. Jaehwan stood off to the side to allow the manager to pull out of the parking space and drive off toward the exit, waving as the car disappeared up the ramp.

 

"Jaehwan," Jaehwan's manager called. Jaehwan hurried back over to his own car and slumped down in the seat as his manager started the engine.

 

"I don't think Taekwoon's manager likes me," Jaehwan said, a frown tinting his voice. Jaehwan's manager snorted a laugh.

 

"I don't like you either," he joked.

 

"Hyung-nim, I'm serious! He looks at me like I'm nothing," Jaehwan whined.

 

"You're not nothing; you're about to be introduced to the world as Jung Leo's boyfriend."

 

"I'm only his  _ fake  _ boyfriend though," Jaehwan grumbled. The car fell silent as the manager drove through the light evening traffic back to the company. Jaehwan tried not to dwell on the Jung camp manager but he couldn't shake the feeling of being inadequate. When they arrived at the company, Jaehwan grabbed hissbag and prepared himself for his short commute back to his apartment when his manager stopped him.

 

"For what it's worth, Jaehwan, Leo doesn't look at you like you're nothing."

 

That simple statement stayed with Jaehwan as he made his way home that night. He didn't want to get his hopes up but maybe it meant something good. Maybe Taekwoon recognized his potential for stardom.

 

Or maybe it meant something more personal, but Jaehwan only allowed himself to entertain that idea briefly. Taekwoon was handsome and all but this was business.

 

Jaehwan had a job to do and it was best he keep that in mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Noel for beta-ing this chapter

**Author's Note:**

> I am weak for Keo. Thanks to my beta @Anameeka and to my brife @kaneladit who has let me talk this au to death.


End file.
